HEROES
by teukines
Summary: Sebuah ikatan, lebih kuat dari pada ikatan persahabatan, lebih suci dari pada ikatan kekeluargaan, lebih dari segala ikatan yang ada. Ikatan yang dimiliki 5 pemuda yang terikat dalam kontrak, terikat dalam janji untuk selalu bersama, terikat dalam kata "NEVER END". AU,Yaoi,SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Disc : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warn : Shounen-ai, miss typo, etc.

Tolong, jika tidak suka maka tidak usah dibaca

_**Sebuah ikatan**_

_**Lebih kuat dari pada ikatan persahabatan**_

_**Lebih suci dari pada ikatan kekeluargaan**_

_**Lebih dari segala ikatan yang ada.**_

_**Ikatan yang dimiliki 5 pemuda yang terikat dalam kontrak**_

_**Terikat dalam janji untuk selalu bersama **_

_**Terikat dalam kata "NEVER END".**_

**PROLOGUE **

"HEROES ! HEROES! HEROES ! HEROES! HEROES ! HEROES!"

"KYAAAA HEROEEEESSSSS!"

Suara teriakan-teriakan terus bergema didalam stadium olahraga terbesar no. 1 di wilayah Tokyo itu pun kini telah disulap menjadi panggung besar nan megah. Panggung acara musik sepertinya, ya tak salah lagi. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan HEROES? Siapa? Ah apakah Anda? Sayang sekali, cobalah untuk berkunjung ke Tokyo jika waktu Anda senggang, maka Anda akan tahu siapa HEROES sebenarnya.

HEROES, salah satu boyband Jepang yang saat ini sedang naik daun. Beranggotakan member-member yang tampan dan tentunya masih berusia muda. 5 pemuda yang memang sengaja dibentuk untuk menjadi boyband ini sedang digilai anak-anak perempuan di Jepang. Bukan hanya karna wajah yang rupawan, tetapi suara dan penampilan pun ikut andil dalam alasan-alasan mengapa kalian dan aku harus menyukai mereka.

.

.

.

"Niisan, tak bisa kah kau memotong rambutmu saja?" seorang pemuda berwajah tampan tapi memiliki tinggi tak lebih dari 175cm terlihat tengah berkacak pinggang didepan seorang pemuda yang tak kalah tampannya dengan pemuda didepannya.

"Ini rambutku bukan rambutmu , bocah" kata pemuda tersebut dengan nada sinis dan jangan lupakan death glare yang telah ia hunuskan pada pemuda yang kelihatannya lebih muda darinya.

"Bukan begitu Nii, aku hanya risih dengan rambutmu. Oh Tuhan, aku bahkan ingin menjadi tukang pangkas rambut saja setiap melihat rambutmu" sang pemuda berbicara sambil memegang sebuah gunting ditangannya, hasil rampokan dari meja rias yang sedang ia duduki saat ini.

"Apa-apaan kau bocah, berani sekali mengejekku! Awas ya kau!" sang pemuda marah dan berniat mengejar sang pemuda lain yang entah sejak kapan telah melarikan diri dari hadapannya.

"Sudah hentikan kalian berdua! Berisik!" seorang pemuda lain yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat pertikaian kecil 2 pemuda lain akhirnya merasa terganggu dan segera menjewer masing-masing telinga 2 pemuda yang telah mengganggu kegiatan membaca majalahnya tadi.

"Aiisssshh Niisan, mengapa kau menjewer ku juga, yang salah itu bocah ini Nii" seru pemuda kedua yang terlihat protes kepada pemuda yang sedang menjewernya.

"Apaan kau, aku kan hanya tak suka melihat rambutmu. Nii, tolong lepaskan aku. Aiiiss ini sakit sekali" pemuda yang masih membawa-bawa gunting bersamanya itu merintih kesakitan akibat dari perbuatan pemuda yang tengah memberinya hadiah kecil tersebut.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau! Mana kata 'Niisan' yang seharusnya kau gunakan untuk memanggilku bocah! Dasar kau adik kurang ajar!" pemuda itu bersiap untuk menjitak kepala pemuda yang selalu dipanggilnya bocah tersebut.

"Sudah hentikan kalian bertiga!" seorang pemuda (lagi) datang menuju ketiga pemuda yang sedang dalam acara adu mulut yang mungkin tak akan berujung.

Ketiga pemuda tersebut pun menoleh kearah suara yang tiba-tiba memberhentikan kegiatan mereka, "NIISAN!" ucap ketiga pemuda tersebut kaget, bukan ketiganya sih tetapi hanya dua diantara tiga orang tersebut yang memekik kaget dan berteriak seperti layaknya wanita yang akan diperkosa. Sedangkan pemuda satunya lagi hanya terdiam dan memasang wajah datarnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan kids, apa kalian tidak lelah? Hari ini sangat melelahkan apa kalian tahu itu? Kalian telah bernyanyi dan menari sangat baik, jangan sampai stamina dan kesehatan kalian menurun hanya karena kalian bertengkar ketika kalian lelah seperti saat ini" ucap pemuda yang baru datang tersebut sambil tersenyum dan melerai ketiga pemuda tadi dari kegiatan mereka.

"Hei kalian berdua, dasar bocah-bocah kekanakan! Kalian itu harusnya beristirahat, bukannya malah bertengkar. Aiisshh aku tak percaya jika kalian mempunyai banyak fans yang begitu menggilai kalian. Padahal jika mereka tahu siapa yang mereka idolakan, seoorang pemuda yang manja dan kekanakan dan seorang lagi yang hanya mementingkan mode dan tentunya kekanakan juga pasti mereka akan beralih menjadi fans ku" pemuda yang tadi datang bersamaan dengan pemuda lain yang melerai kegiatan ketiga pemuda yang beradu mulut pun mengeluarkan senyum meremehkan kepada 2 pemuda yang pertama kali memulai pertikaian.

"DALAM MIMPI MU NII"

"AIISSHHH, kalian minta aku hajar yaaaa! Awas kalian berdua! Jangan hentikan aku Nii !" pemuda itu pun mengejar kedua pemuda lain dengan beringas, sepertinya ia sedang dalam keadaan terburuknya.

'Hah, biarkan saja lah mereka, toh ini menjadi hiburan tersendiri juga untuk kami' pemuda yang kelihatannya lebih tua dibandingkan yang lain pun segera beranjak menuju sofa satu-satunya yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut dan menutup mata juga telinga agar tak mendengar suara teriakan, sumpah serapah, dan kata-kata hewan kebun binatang yang keluar dari mulut adik-adiknya.

'Hah sungguh melelahkan'

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Jadi gimana readers, hahaha apakah sudah ada yang tahu siapa sajakah yang menjadi 5 member dari Heroes? Ahahaha aku harap kalian akan sulit menebaknya.

So, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ….x….**

**Warn : Shounen-ai, OOC, miss typo, etc.**

**Tolong, jika tidak suka maka tidak usah dibaca**

Ahhhh ~ terima kasih yang sudah review , semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan kalian ya

Oke lanjut saja ^^

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Perkenalan Tokoh**

**Naruto : 23 tahun**

**Deidara : 23 tahun**

**Sasuke : 20 tahun**

**Neji : 19 tahun**

**Kiba : 18 tahun**

**HEROES**, seperti yang saya telah jelaskan sebelumnya, boyband asal Jepang yang sekarang mulai digilai oleh semua kalangan. Naruto, Deidara, Sasuke, Neji dan Kiba adalah pemuda tampan dan hebat yang telah berhasil menjadi salah satu bagian dari JS Entertainment dan melakukan debutnya tahun 2011 lalu.

Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang menyangka akan menjadi idol saat ini, mereka yang hanya pemuda biasa dengan bermodalkan bakat menyanyi dan menari dapat lolos saat audisi boyband yang diselenggarakan oleh JSE.

Ya, HEROES bukanlah boyband yang dibentuk asal-asalan dan tiba-tiba. Heroes adalah boyband terbaik yang dibentuk dengan audisi diberbagai kota untuk mencari pemuda-pemuda yang terbaik dari daerahnya masing-masing.

**NARUTO**

Pemuda berumur 23 tahun ini merupakan anak kedua dari 2 bersaudara, lahir tanggal 10 Oktober 1990. Naruto dipercaya oleh Jiraiya (pemilik JSE) untuk menjadi leader HEROES. Perawakan imut, lugu dan manis tersebut telah membohongi orang-orang akan umurnya yang lebih tua daripada member Heroes yang lain. Tidak ada yang tahu alasan dibalik dipilihnya Naruto menjadi Leader Heroes oleh Jiraiya, orang-orang beranggapan bahwa umurlah yang menjadi faktor utamanya. Rapper, Sub Vokal dan salah satu Lead Dancer adalah posisi naruto dalam Heroes. "Menghabiskan sedikit-dikitnya uang yang ada dan menggunakannya semaksimal mungkin" merupakan motto hidup Naruto.

"Niisan, aku ingin beli roti itu" rengek Kiba pada Naruto ketika mereka sedang jalan-jalan di mall Tokyo saat mereka masih trainee.

"Baiklah Kiba, ayo masuk" Naruto dan Kiba pergi kedalam toko kue roti yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Kiba.

"Ini rotinya, cepatlah kau makan" Naruto pun memberikan roti tersebut kepada Kiba setelah meminta roti kepada pelayan toko.

"Aiiissshh makasih Nii, kau memang Niisan terbaikku" ucap Kiba sambil memeluk erat Naruto.

"Hei apa-apaan kau Kiba, cepat habiskan roti itu dan berikan uangnya kepada kasir" ucap Naruto setelah melepaskan pelukan Kiba dan menghilang dibalik pintu toko meninggalkan Kiba sendiri tanpa perasaan, yah poor Kiba.

"NIISAAAANNN"

.

.

**DEIDARA**

Pemuda yang mempunyai umur yang sama dengan Naruto ini sering dipanggil dengan nama Princess. Rambut pirang panjang, wajah tampan yang dapat dikategorikan cantik ini telah memikat hati sejumlah pria untuk menjadi fanboys dari Heroes. Siapa yang sangka pemuda kelahiran Tokyo, 22 November 1990 ini juga mempunyai mulut sepedas cabe merah. Deidara merupakan anggota tertua kedua setelah Naruto, dan merupakan Sub Vokal dan Lead Dancer di Heroes. Ada rumor jika Deidara sedang menjalin cinta dengan seorang artis, entah aktris ataupun aktor, tak ada yang tahu.

"Nii, benarkah gossip yang ada di tv itu?" Kiba menghampiri Deidara saat Deidara baru saja mengucapkan 'Tadaima' beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Aiiih apa-apaan kau Kiba, aku sedang lelah tau!" Deidara langsung menuju sofa dan membanting tubuhnya untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Tapi Nii, jawab dulu! Apa kau benar melakukan itu?" Kiba tidak mau mengalah dan segera menghampiri Deidara ke Sofa diruang tamu.

"Benar Nii, coba kau katakan kepada kami yang sebenarnya tentang gossip di tv itu, kau membuat kami cemas" Neji pun akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu setelah memendam rasa penasaran terlalu lama, ya sekitar 3 menit yang lalu.

"Aiihhh berisik sekali kalian ini" Deidara berteriak saat Kiba dan Neji mengusik istirahatnya, ia memang sadar jika suatu saat nanti ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia tahu itu, tapi ia tak mau bicara malam ini, ia terlalu lelah untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya dan menangis memohon minta maaf kepada Naruto jika nantinya Naruto akan merasa kecewa terhadap dirinya, ia tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk melakukannya malam ini, ya sebaiknya besok saja.

"Deidara, apa yang terjadi dengan mu? Kau membuat kami semua khawatir, dari gossip di tv, sampai sekarang jika kau memang tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa itu akan membuat kami menjadi lebih khawatir" Naruto menghampiri Deidara yang masih terlentang disofa dan mencoba mengelus-elus rambut sang Princess.

"Benar Nii, kau membuat Naruto-nii khawatir, aku tak akan memaafkanmu" Sasuke yang tadi hanya terdiam melihat drama live didepannya pun akhirnya mengikuti alur drama tersebut.

"Aiiiisshhhh, kalian ini! Jangan percaya gossip murahan seperti itu! Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengannya! Ia hanya rekan kerja dari iklan yang aku sedang bintangi! Mengerti kalian?" teriak Deidara sambil bangkit dari sofa dan meninggalkan ruang tamu untuk segera kekamarnya. Tampak semburat merah menghiasi wajah cantik sang Princess, ah betapa malunya iya mengatakan hal tersebut kepada keluarganya. Suara pintu yang dibanting menyusul Deidara yang telah masuk kekamarnya.

"Nii, mengapa Niisan mengatakan hal itu, bukankah eppp…eppp" Mulut Kiba dibekap oleh Neji saat tahu Kiba akan memberi komentar tentang kelakuan aneh Niisannya itu.

"Diamlah Kiba, mungkin Deidara sedang dilanda cinta, ayo Sasuke sebaiknya kita tidur" Naruto beranjak dari ruang tamu dan pergi ke kamarnya dengan Sasuke tentu saja yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Dan sekarang diruang tamu hanya tertinggal Neji dan Kiba.

"Jadi Nii, mengapa Deidara-nii mengatakan hal seperti itu, bukankah kita hanya ingin menanyakan tentang gossip di tv mengenai dirinya yang telah melakukan operasi plastik saat ia berlibur ke Korea. Maka dari itu ia terlihat menjadi lebih cantik saat pulang dari Korea?" ucap Kiba dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan tanda tanya besar dikedua matanya.

"Aku juga tidak tau bocah, mungkin dia sedang PMS, atau sedang dilanda cinta seperti yang Naru-nii bilang tadi" Neji berkata sambil memasang pose detektif yang sering ia lihat di komik yang selalu dia bawa kemanapun ia pergi.

"Tapi Nii, ngomong-ngomong soal ucapan Dei-nii tadi, katanya dia tidak mempunyai hubungan dengan rekan kerja iklan yang Dei-nii bintangi, kalau tidak salah iklan yang sedang Dei-nii bintangi kan iklan shampoo, rekan kerjanya cantik tidak ya Nii?" ucap Kiba sambil menidurkan dirinya diatas sofa yang tadi digunakan oleh Deidara untuk berbaring.

"Ah emm aku juga tidak tahu bocah" Neji berbicara dengan terbata-bata sambil mengganti chanel tv untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

'Aiish, jangan sampai Kiba tahu, Dei-nii kau ini bisa-bisanya jatuh cinta kepada laki-laki. Kakak-kakak ku memang tidak ada yang benar'

.

.

**SASUKE**

Pemuda berumur 20 tahun ini merupakan member Heroes yang mempunyai fangirls terbanyak diantara member Heroes yang lain. Wajah tampan, tubuh atletis, aktor yang berbakat dan memiliki suara yang indah merupakan segala hal yang diidam-idamkan wanita jaman sekarang. Dan jangan lupa jika ia merupakan member yang paling kuat agamanya dibanding dengan member lain. Siapa mertua yang tidak mau menantu dengan paket lengkap seperti Sasuke? Ah jawabannya pasti tidak ada. Memulai karir dibidang model dan aktor, Sasuke yang memang dasarnya adalah orang kaya di Tokyo mengikuti audisi Heroes dengan tekad yang luar biasa. Ditentang ayahnya yang merupakan pemilik salah satu perusahaan paling berpengaruh di Tokyo pun tak melumpuhkan tekadnya untuk mengikuti audisi. Lead Vokal dan sub Dancer merupakan posisi Sasuke di Heroes. Semua member tahu jika Sasuke menaruh perhatian lebih kepada kakaknya,Naruto. Tetapi sayangnya, hanya naruto yang tak tahu akan hal itu.

"Hallo" Naruto mengangkat telefon dari Sasuke saat ia baru saja sampai didepan apartement milik Heroes.

"Hallo Nii, apa kau telah sampai di apartement?" Sasuke berbicara dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Naruto mengira jika Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan syutingnya. Ya, Sasuke sedang ada di LA, mungkin disana sedang musim salju.

"Iya Suke, Nii baru saja masuk. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak telat makan kan?" Naruto masih bericara dengan Sasuke ketika ia telah sampai di ruang tamu dan mendapati adik-adiknya sedang menonton film.

"Ya Nii, aku tidak akan telat makan, kau juga jangan kelelahan dan jangan memanjakan mereka yang kekanakan. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu jika sedang diluar negeri, aku takut mereka merepotkanmu. Ya sudah, salam untuk mereka Nii. Sampai jumpa" Sasuke menetup telefon setelah memberikan ceramah panjang lewat telefon yang hampir setiap hari selalu Naruto terima.

"Apakah itu Sasuke-nii , Niisan?" Kiba adalah orang yang pertama merespon Naruto saat telefon baru saja ditutup oleh Naruto.

"Ya Kiba, dan salam untuk kalian semua darinya" ucap Naruto sambil beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarnya. Nampaknya ia sedikit kelelahan karena ia harus menjadi penyiar radio malam ini sendirian tanpa partnernya yaitu Gaara, karena Gaara sedang pergi keluar kota untuk syuting film barunya.

"Aneh ya, mengapa Sasuke-nii hanya menelfon ke Naru-nii saja, apalagi selalu dimalam hari, seharusnya Sasuke-nii juga menelfon ku dong" ucap Kiba sambil mengganti chanel tv karena film yang mereka tonton ternyata adalah film horror, Kiba sangat anti dengan film horror.

"Ya karena dia adalah leadernya bocah. Hei jangan diganti filmnya, aish dasar kau pengecut" Neji pun segera merebut remote tv dari genggaman Kiba, ya akhirnya terjadi perang dunia ke ratusan kalinya di apartement yang biasanya akan dimenangkan Kiba dan berakhir dengan Neji yang dimarahi Naruto saat tahu Kiba menangis dengan tidak indahnya.

'Ahhh, apa pada akhirnya Naru-nii akan tahun perasaan Sasuke kepadanya, dasar Naru-nii baka, sebegitu jelasnya perhatian lebih dari Sasuke pun ia tetap tak menyadarinya. Oh ya, Kiba harus dijauhkan dari mereka berdua. Aku tak mau kepolosan kiba yang tinggal setengah akan benar-benar terenggut.'

.

.

**NEJI**

Pemuda yang lahir tanggal 1 Mei 1994 ini memulai kariernya dalam bidang model. Mempunyai rambut indah panjang seperti Deidara adalah modal utama Neji menjadi seorang model. Tampan, seorang model, memiliki tubuh atletis adalah daya pikat Neji yang nyatanya telah berhasil memikat hati fansnya. Rapper dan sub Dancer merupakan posisinya di Heroes. Tapi tak ada yang tahu jika Neji mempunyai trauma besar dengan yang namanya "BANCI".

"Neji-san nampaknya rambutmu sudah keliatan tidak rapi, apakah kau tidak ingin memotongnya sedikit?" ucap seorang stylish rambut Heroes saat mereka akan tampil disalah satu acara musik.

"Ah benar juga Kimi, aku akan pergi ke salon nanti sore" ucap Neji sambil melihat bagian bawah rambutnya yang terlihat tidak rapi.

"Neji-nii, aku punya salon untuk direkomendasikan, benar-benar berkelas dan berkualitas" Kiba ikut-ikutan berbicara kepada Neji sambil duduk dimeja rias.

"Dimana Kiba? Apa benar-benar bagus?" Neji nampaknya mulai tertarik mengikuti saran dari Kiba.

"Ya, salon itu tempat biasanya Deidara-nii potong rambut, nanti akan kuberitahu alamatnya" Kiba segera beranjak dari hadapan Neji ketika saatnya Kiba akan di make-up oleh stylishnya.

"Yang benar kau? Dei-nii kan tidak pernah mau memberitahu salon tempat biasanya ia potong rambut, makanya tidak ada yang tahu rahasia dibalik indahnya rambut Dei-nii" Neji sepertinya benar-benar sudah masuk didalam kata-kata manis sang anggota termuda.

"Ya makanya aku membuntutinya secara diam-diam Nii, sudahlah nanti aku akan memberimu alamatnya melalui SMS" ucap Kiba sambil keluar dari waiting room.

.

.

"KIBAAAAAAA! Kemari kau bocah tengik! Dasar kau kurang ajar! Akan aku makan kau sekarang juga!" Neji berlari mengejar Kiba saat ia baru saja pulang dari salon yang direkomendasikan oleh Kiba.

"AHAHAHA ampun Nii, AHAHAHAHA lagian siapa suruh kau percaya kepada ku" Kiba berlari sambil tertawa mengitari sofa diruang tamu demi menghindari Neji yang nampaknya mulai beringas ingin menangkap Kiba.

"Kau bilang itu tempat Dei-nii memotong rambutnya, tapi ternyata aku malah disuguhkan oleh banci yang tidak jelas orientasinya, kau dengar itu, BANCI KIBAAAAA! Ya ampun kau ini! Awas kau BOCAH!" Neji semakin ingin memakan Kiba, ia benar-benar marah akan kejadian tadi sore.

Awalnya Neji memang percaya jika itu adalah salon tempat Deidara memotong rambutnya, namun ketika sampai didalamnya, ia hanya disuguhkan oleh pemandangan banci, banci yang sedang memotong rambut, banci yang sedang dipotong rambutnya, banci yang sedang dipijat, banci yang sedang di creambath, banci yang sedang mencuci rambut seorang banci. Dan tanpa berkata apapun, Neji segera keluar namun dengan diiringi teriakan sang banci-banci dengan panggilan "KYAAA NEJI SAMAAAAAA". Poor Neji.

"AWASS KAU BOCAAAHHHH"

"HIYAAAAA TOLONG AKU NARU-NIIIIIIII"

.

.

**KIBA**

Pemuda yang menjadi anggota termuda dari Heroes itu berumur 18 tahun. Masih menjadi salah satu siswa di Tokyo Boys Internasional School, dimana yang bersekolah disana hanyalah murid laki-laki saja. Lucu, imut, bawel dan kekanakan adalah sifat dari sang anggota termuda. Lead Vokal dan lead Dancer adalah posisinya di Heroes. Kiba adalah member paling ceria diantara yang lain dan menjadi pencair suasana jika memang suasana di apartement Heroes sedang memanas entah karena Deidara yang sedang PMS atau Naruto yang sedang memarahi kejahilan adik-adiknya ataupun sasuke yang marah karena diganggu dari acara membaca Koran oleh Neji.

Tapi selain pencair suasana pun, Kiba adalah sang perusak suasana. Biasanya ia akan memulai pertengkaran dari adu mulut sampai adu tonjok, siapa lagi kalau bukan bersama Neji dan Deidara. Namun Kiba adalah orang yang baik hati, ya baik hati dalam menjahili orang lain.

"Kiba, apa kau melihat baju orange kesayanganku?" Naruto menghampiri Kiba yang sedang berada di meja makan.

"Ah maksud Niisan itu baju orange lusuh bergambar bebek itu? Kemarin aku melihat Shiro kedinginan dimalam hari, karena aku tidak mempunya baju yang pas dengan tubuhnya maka dari itu aku mencari baju Nii karena Naru-nii salah satu anggota yang mempunyai badan lebih kecil dari pada aku, jadi aku menemukan baju orange lusuh bergambar bebek dilemari, lalu aku memakaikannya kepada Shiro, memangnya kenapa Nii?" Kiba berkata sambil memasang wajah polos tanpa perasaan kepada Naruto.

"Apa yang kau bilang Kiba? Ada apa? GRRRRRR KIBAAAAA AWAS KAU! Tidak ada jatah makan malam untukmu 2 hari!" Naruto menjitak kepala Kiba dan berlalu meninggalkan Kiba yang masih mengelus-mengelus kepalanya.

"Aaahhh teganya Naru-nii, nanti aku makan apa, masa aku harus makan makanan Shiro, hiks..hiks"

.

.

Jadi seperti apa kehidupan anggota Heroes sebenarnya?

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN :**

**Hiyaaaaaa akhirnya sudah selesai chapter 1, fyuhhhhhh**

**maaf ya kalau lama, abis banyak banget tugas, numpuuukkkk -_- bener-bener praktikum mulu setiap minggu. Ulangan fisika setiap minggu, ulangan-ulangan pokoknya ada deh setiap harinya *curcol**

**Kalau setelah chp ini mungkin bakal lama aku publish, soalnya makin banyak tugas yang menyiksa. Paling aku bakal update 2 minggu sekali. Maaf kalau lamaaaa *ditimpuk. Thanks to :**

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii**

**Aiihh terima kasih Prince-san sudah mau review, ahaha tebakan anda belum semuanya tepat yaaa, maaf buat yang menyangka ada Kyuu disini ternyata tidak ada. Ini sudah dilanjut yaaa, salam kenal juga, aku author baru yang biasanya hanya menjadi reader dan mereview dengan nama Guest wkwk.**

**AAind88**

**Makasih AAind88-san atas reviewnyaaa, ahaha tebakan anda juga belum tepat wkwk. Salam kenal dari saya , jangan lupa direview lagi yaaa.**

Nah, sekarang mind to review?


End file.
